Holly O'Hair
|birthday = June 19 |side = Royal |roommate = Poppy O'Hair |bffas = Of course, my twin sister Poppy O'Hair , and also Blondie Lockes, who helps unlock all those pesky doors. |log = }} Holly O'Hair 'is the twin sister of 'Poppy O'Hair. She is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Rapunzel from the fairy tale Rapunzel. She is a student at Ever After High. Holly is a Royal, due to being the older twin and getting the Rapunzel destiny and she is very happy about this because she wants her destiny as the next Rapunzel. Soon Holly and Poppy learn that Poppy is really the older twin making Poppy the one to receive the Rapunzel ''fairy tale. However, for years the reverse was thought to be true and Holly enjoys the idea of following her destiny. In "Truth or Hair" it is revealed that Holly is really Poppy and Poppy is really Holly. Their birth certificates were switched by their nanny, Nona. She and Poppy have agreed to keep this reality a secret from everyone else, because Holly wants to be Rapunzel and Poppy doesn't. Holly arranged for Poppy to go to Ever After High despite Poppy's lack of destiny making her a Rebel by default even though later on she becomes the very first Royal. Portrayers In English, Holly is voiced by Colleen Foy. In Latin American Spanish, she is voiced by Jocelyn Robles. Character Personality Being daughter of Rapunzel, she is already used to letting others use her hair for tower escapes and she seems happy to help. She enjoys reading and often tells her sister Poppy stories. Because of this she is regarded as smart. This is a pastime she will rely heavily on in her own fairy tale. Holly is a total Royal enthusiast and she is incredibly preppy. Appearance Holly has very long auburn hair with a braid on the side which its real color may or may not be strawberry blonde. She has pale white skin, aqua-blue-green colored eyes (but more blue), and natural pink lips. Holly's choice of attire is quaint yet charming - she enjoys braiding her hair or styling it in an up-do and embellishing her accessories with hollies, hence her name. With her outfits, Holly usually wears pastel colors with gold. Interests Holly fancies reading in the library, as she knows that she's going to be doing much of it alone when she becomes the next Rapunzel. Along with reading, she indulges in writing as well. Be it writing stories or fan fiction about her friends, Holly claims that imagination is a princess's best friend. Fairy Tale Relationships Family Holly is one of Rapunzel's daughters. She has a twin sister named Poppy O'Hair, but Holly will become the next Rapunzel because it was thought she was born first. It is known these days within the O'Hair household that Poppy is actually the older twin, but since no one else knows and the twins are happy with their respective paths, the truth is kept secret. Nona is the twins' nanny and caretaker. Friends Besides her sister Poppy, Holly often relies on the help of Blondie to ensure that she's not locked behind any doors. Pet She has a lion cub named Clipper. He is charmed to stay young forever after. Romance Holly has a secret crush on Daring Charming. She fears others, Apple in particular, finding out. Sparrow Hood has a secret crush on Holly. Timeline * February 07, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Holly O'Hair. * Early July, 2013: Holly O'Hair makes her diary debut in Apple's and Briar's 'Signature - Royals' diaries. * October 08, 2013: Holly O'Hair makes her book debut in ''The Storybook of Legends. * April 17, 2014: A photo of Holly O'Hair's doll is available in the Mattel Catalogue. This is the first time a representative picture of her is shown anywhere. * Mid May, 2014: Holly O'Hair's profile art is revealed on the back of 'Signature - Royals' Dexter Charming's box. * Late May, 2014: Holly O'Hair's first doll is released as part of the 'Signature - Royals' series. * May 27, 2014: Holly O'Hair's profile is published on the ''Ever After High'' website. * June 10, 2014: Holly O'Hair makes her cartoon debut in "Poppy the Roybel". Gallery Holly_O_Hair_Profile_Artwork_II.jpg Profile art - Spring Unsprung Holly.jpg Profile art - Sugar Coated Holly.jpg Profile art - DG Holly O'Hair.jpg Profile art - Hairstyling Holly.jpg Profile art - Hairstyling Holly Full Body.jpg Profile art - Ballet Holly O'Hair.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Holly.jpg Book art - Holly O'Hair.png ho.PNG|power princess tribe holly Holly Sweet Treats.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Cheerhexers Category:Siblings Category:Princesses Category:Students